The Crew's Disorder : Henka
by Something-Cool-and-Mysterious
Summary: The Strawhats find themselves in a brand new adventure, when they switch bodies and learn what its like to be each other. Message for fangirls: Sanji and Zoro are girls!
1. Chapter 1 : What They Got

**Author Note -** **Well, this is our first fanfic that we've actually published. So, I hope you enjoy and please leave a review. Reviews make us happy inside. x3 And if they seem out of character at points... Well, we tried to make it normal sounding. ._. And we shall give you freshly baked sugar cookies if you review. *takes them out of the oven* The longer you take to review, the less fresh these cookies will ggeett. ;D And if you do review, don't be too harsh, but constructive criticism is fine.  
**

------------------------------------------------------

Zoro was up training in the crow's nest. Sanji was making drinks and food in the kitchen. Franky was down under deck inspecting the ship while Usopp was making some more of his... err... creative ammunition. Chopper was making extra medicine just for emergencies, and Luffy, as usual, was in his special spot. Robin and Nami were in the aquarium, reading clothing and shopping magazines. Brook was playing his violin, to lift everyone's spirits. It was just a normal day on the Thousand Sunny.

Zoro fell down from the crow's nest. "Ow." Zoro walked to the kitchen to see Sanji just finishing up on some spicy shrimp chili. "Make me some food, Curly Cook." Zoro demanded, leaning against the door frame.

"Screw you, Moss Head. This is for the goddesses~" Sanji said, hearts appearing in his eyes, as he twirled out the door down to the aquarium. Zoro rolled his eyes, scoffed, and wandered into the kitchen.

"I'm hhuunnggrryy!" Luffy complained, from his special spot. Suddenly, a large explosion was heard from the kitchen, and Zoro left the kitchen, coughing and concealed in smoke. Sanji came back to the kitchen immediately, screaming.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO MY KITCHEN, MARIMO?" Sanji yelled.

"It went boom." Zoro shrugged and walked off. Sanji ran after him, knocking him down.

"I'm HUNGRY!" Luffy complained louder.

"That is no excuse! You're cleaning this up!" Sanji commanded. Zoro laughed.

"Don't order me around, Pervy Cook!" Zoro drew his swords. Before the two could start fighting, Usopp came to the main deck.

"Guys! There's an island over there!" Usopp pointed out.  
Zoro jumped on Sanji. "I'm not going to clean up the mess in your kitchen!" Zoro yelled.

"Why the 'eff are you on me?!" Sanji yelled back.  
"Because it's fun!" Zoro yelled avoiding eye contact.

"Really?!" Luffy asked loudly then jumped on both of them. "Ooh! This is fun!"

Chopper got a twinkle in his eye and started running at them. "Let me try! Let me try!" he yelled, jumping on everyone else.

Nami kicked the aquarium door down and came storming towards the pile of guys. "What are you freaks doin'!?"

"NAAAAAMMMMMIIIIIIII!!!! I didn't do anything! This pervy swordsman just jumped on me!!!" Sanji sobbed.

"So what if I did! Got a problem!?!" Zoro yelled. Luffy stood up on Zoro and Sanji, with Chopper on his head.

"There's an island? Where?" Luffy asked. Nami sighed.

"Just as slow as ever..." she said.  
"Right over-" Usopp started. Then, a large boom was heard and The Sunny crashed into a dock. "Here." Usopp finished. Everyone looked over to Franky, who was supposed to be steering the ship. Franky had a bottle of rum in each hand and he was in the corner of the ship.

"Franky! You're supposed to be steering!" Nami yelled. Franky hiccuped. Brook came to the main deck.  
"Yohohoho~ That crash almost killed me... But I'm already dead! Yohohoho~" he said. Robin went to the main deck too.  
"What's going on, guys?" Robin asked. Someone started yelling from where their ship crashed.  
"Hey! Are you people stupid! You almost ran me over!" the voice yelled. Luffy jumped off of the dog pile and ran over to the edge of the ship.

"Who are you?" Luffy asked.  
"My name is Peri. Now I do demand an explanation, my good fellow." the stranger said.  
"Well you see, our friend who was steering the boat, got drunk and crashed here." Luffy said.  
"Are you stupid?!" Peri yelled. Luffy just stood there.  
"Only him." Nami yelled out, smacking the air next to Luffy.  
"For almost killing me, I demand that you let me aboard your ship and cook me a meal." Peri commanded. Sanji pushed Zoro off of him. Zoro then smacked Luffy in the back of the head.

"That's for standing on me! ... Wait, who's this loser?" Zoro asked with a dumbfounded expression on his face. Peri walked on to the ship.

"My name is Peri. Whoever the chef is, make me food." he repeated.  
"Well, I would, but the stupid swordsman made the kitchen explode." Sanji said with a sigh. Robin chuckled in her hand.  
"Urusai! You should have made me something when I asked!" Zoro yelled.  
"You could be some gold-stealing freak! I'm not letting you off this ship without being throughly searched! Zoro, you can take care of that, right?" Nami said, crossing her arms. Zoro grumbled and headed back up to the crow's nest. Usopp and Chopper were in a corner, scared of the new person. Franky stood up, still drunk, and his drawers fell of as well.  
"Whozzat?" Franky asked with a hiccup, pushing his sunglasses up with his thumb.  
"I don't feel like repeating myself." Peri said with a sigh. He looked over at Chopper and Usopp. "Why don't we cook up that raccoon over there?" he suggested. Chopper cringed and started crying.  
"I'm not a raccoon!" Chopper cried. Sanji walked over to the kitchen.

"I might as well get started now, hmm?" he said, looking at the destroyed kitchen. Robin laughed.

"You can do it, Cook-kun!" Robin cheered. Sanji's eyes immediately lit up.

"Anything for you, Robin-swwaaann~" Sanji said, twirling off into the kitchen.

"Err.. Franky? Can you fix your pants?" Usopp asked. Franky hiccuped, looked down and laughed. He then reached down to pull them up, then passed out as he leaned down.

"Well, that's pleasant." Nami commented, rolling her eyes.

------------------------------

About an hour and a half later, Sanji finished cleaning the kitchen and made a meal for everyone and Peri. Everything was dead silent. Peri finished his meal and sighed.

"That was the best meal I've had in ages. My complements to the chef." Peri said. Sanji nodded in his direction. Luffy stretched across the table to grab the last piece of meat and stuffed it in his mouth. Peri looked at him strangely. "Do you have the power of a Devil's Fruit?" he asked Luffy.

"Yeah! I ate the Gum Gum Fruit!" Luffy answered between bites.

"I, too, have the power of a Devil's Fruit." Peri said, leaning back in the chair. The crew looked at him.

"Really?!" Chopper and Usopp asked, stunned.

"Yes. I happened to come across the Henka Henka Fruit." Peri answered, looking proud of himself.

"So, what does that mean, exactly?" Nami asked cautiously.

"It means I have the ability to switch everyone's minds into different bodies." Peri explained briefly.

"What?" Franky asked.

"I see... So for example, Carpenter-kun's mind could be switched with Miss. Navigator's. That means it would still be Carpenter-kun's memory and personality, but in Miss. Navigator's body, correct?" Robin asked. Peri nodded.

"And if one of the people had eaten a Devil's Fruit, the power of the Devil's Fruit stays with the body, and not the mind." he added.

"Oh." Chopper said, still not understanding. Nami stood up from her chair.

"Well, you've had your meal," she said, "now get off our ship."

"But I just got here. Surely I can show you around the island, right?" Peri offered.

"We can find our way ourselves." Zoro said.

"Coming from the one who thinks north means up..." Sanji mumbled. Zoro glared at Sanji.

"Well, I have no problem with him showing us around." Franky said, shrugging.

"The more the merrier!" Brook added. Robin laughed to herself.

"Okay, but first..." Peri started, standing up and closing his eyes. Everyone looked over at him. Peri clapped his hands together, opened his eyes and smiled evilly at the crew. "Farewell. Until we meet again.." he said, moving his hands away from each other. Suddenly, the Strawhat Crew all fainted at the same time. Peri laughed. "Now where do they keep their treasure?"


	2. Chapter 2 : A Dead End Myth

**Author Note -** **Wow. Took longer than I expected for this chapter. x.x We've been distracted by other fanfics we've been writing. xD We're definitely posting them when we finish. I was supposed to be working on math homework right now, so you all should be lucky I've been writing instead. . But then again, I never do my math homework. xD Anyways. I hope you like this chapter. Reviews are loved. And Rexan, for the first review, you get the cookies~! *hands a plate full of cookies* :D Enjoy~  
**

* * *

It was just around noon when the first Strawhat pirate became conscious. The first thing Zoro wanted to do was be sure that his swords were safe. As soon as he opened his eyes to look for them, he saw something. Somethings. He saw two, large fleshy looking thing blocking his view of other things. He poked the side of one and he felt it jiggle. He stood up quickly, but the round fleshy things stayed on him.

"Wh-what happened?" he asked, "And why does my voice sound like... not mine?" he asked, even more confused than before. He quickly looked to his left when he heard a sound. Nami seemed to be regaining consciousness as well. She sat up, rubbed her head then looked directly at him. She stood up quickly and started running towards him.

"Rroobbiiiinnn-sswaaannn! Are you alright?" she yelled, pulling him into a hug. Zoro looked at her strangely, wondering why she was calling him Robin. "I'll be sure to cook up something special for you and Nami-chwan!" Nami said. Zoro twitched, and everything started to make sense to him.

"Curly Cook?" Zoro asked hesitantly. Nami seemed confused.

"Why are you acting like Moss Head?" Nami asked. Zoro broke free of her grasp.

"Because I am Zoro!" he yelled, "And... Sanji's Nami?" he asked himself.

"How can you be... Wait! I'm Nami!?" Sanji looked around, amazed. "Holy crap! I'm dreaming; I must be dreaming." Sanji said realizing what Zoro said was true.

"It must've been that Peri guy we let on board earlier..." Zoro guessed. As he said that, Luffy sat straight up. He rushed off to a different part of the Sunny and yelled.

"Where's all of my treasure!?" Zoro and Sanji heard Luffy yell, as he ran back to the main deck. He looked at Sanji. "And how many beri did this mirror cost?!" he asked, pointing at Sanji.

"Nami?" Zoro asked.

"Nami-chwan!" Sanji said happily.

"A-A talking mirror?" Nami asked, taken aback.

"I knew that old guy should've left our ship when he was finished with his meal.." Zoro mumbled.

"Why do I sound like.." Nami started. "I'm Luffy!" she realized. Zoro nodded.

"I wonder who's me.." he asked himself.

"If I'm Luffy, does that mean..." Nami asked, grabbing the edge of the ship. She walked away from where she was standing and, just like it does with Luffy, her arm stretched. It freaked her out and she immediately let go. Her arm came flying back at her, flinging her backwards with the force of it. "Agh! Th-this isn't something I can get used to.." she said, standing back up. Zoro sighed, expecting Sanji to call out to Nami to see if she was okay. But he didn't. They looked at him. Sanji was looking at himself, smiling. He looked as if he was in heaven. He was punched across the face, though, when Nami saw that he was touching her body's boobs. "Leave my body be! Don't you dare try that again!" she yelled at him, her face turning slightly red. Sanji laughed a bit.

"That was so worth it." he said, hearts in his eyes, as he was rubbing his cheek.

After a few minutes of Nami telling Sanji not to do with her, Chopper sat straight up and yawned.

"Saanjjiii! I'm hungry! Make me food! Food! Food!" Chopper yelled.

"Luffy." Sanji confirmed. Luffy stood up and looked at Nami. He laughed.

"Hey, look! It's a taller clone of me!" he said. Nami shook her head.

"I just look like you. It must have something to do with Peri. And he took our treasure!" nami said.

"Wait, then who are all of you?" Luffy asked.

"Nami." Nami said.

"Sanji." Sanji said, leaning against the side of the ship.

"Zoro." Zoro answered.

"Hah! Zoro's a giirrl!" Luffy teased.

"Sh-shut up, you raccoon." Zoro said, crossing his arms and turning away from them.

"Whhatt? I'm a raccoon?" Luffy asked, then seeing that he was Chopper. "That's so cool! I'm the awesome reindeer!" Nami looked over to Sanji, who was being unusually quiet. She slapped him across the face again.

"Nami-chwaan? What did I do nnoww?" he whined.

"You aren't going to smoke while you're in my body!" she yelled at him.

"B-but-"  
"No." Nami said again, cutting him off.

"But I'm too used to it, that it would be strange not to." Sanji said. Nami sighed.

"If you end up killing my body, I'll be sure to kill you too." she said, giving in as Sanji lit another cigarette.

"Well, I don't know about you guys, but I want to explore the town." Zoro said.

"And get food!" Luffy added.

"What about the others?" Nami asked. Zoro glanced at the others, who were still knocked out.

"They'll be fine." he said, not really too sure if he was right though.

"So I guess we're going?" Sanji asked. Luffy nodded enthusiastically.

"Well let's get going." Zoro said, getting off the ship.

"Yay! Food! Let's go find a buffet!" Luffy shouted, jumping off the ship.

"Please, Miss Nami, let me carry you." Sanji got on one knee and held his arms out.

"You want to carry me, even though you are me, and I'm Luffy?" Nami laughed, jumping off the ship. Nam's stomach gurgled. "Curse Luffy's expandable stomach." Nami mumbled.

"Wait for me!" Sanji said, jumping off the ship, skirt flying up. Zoro made an indescribable grunt, turned red and twitched. "Something wrong, Moss-Head?" Sanji asked, walking past him.

"Keep your 'effing clothes on!" Zoro yelled a little too loud.

"Then why don't you keep your eyes off of Nami-chwan's body!" Sanji yelled back.

"Don't tell me what to do, Curly Cook!"

"Come on, ladies, we need to get going." Nami said, continuing to walk by them.

"Yes N-" Sanji started.

"And act 'normal'!" Nami yelled, walking away.

"Yes... Luffy-kun?" Sanji twitched at his words and ran after Nami.

"Stupid cook." Zoro grumbled, following them.

They managed to reach the main part of the town without causing too much trouble. Luffy was looking around quickly.

"I smell food! Lets go see what's down here!" Luffy shouted, sniffing the air and running down the alley way next to them.  
"Luffy!" Nami said, "T-that alley l-looks c-creepy." Nami shivered, looking down the dark alley way, seeing Luffy get farther and farther. Against her better judgment, she followed after him. Zoro and Sanji followed them as well.

"What's going to happen if we need to fight?" Zoro asked. Sanji shrugged. "I have no clue how to fight with Robin's abilities.."

"Well let's hope that you die then. Wait.. If you die, would that mean that Robin-swan dies too?" Sanji asked, getting a bit worried.

"I have no clue, Curly Cook." Zoro said, sighing again. Nami and Luffy were in front of a building that appeared to be a cafe. Luffy barged in before the others. The cafe seemed to be decorated darkly. There were a few people here and there, but otherwise it looked pretty empty. A waitress, who Sanji started swooning over to himself, showed them to a rustic looking table with chairs around it. Sanji took a seat next to Nami and Zoro sat next to Luffy. They looked through the menu that was given to them and quickly said their orders. The waitress then left them.

"Where do you think we'll find that Peri guy?" Nami asked.

"If he's even still here." Luffy added.

"Before that, we need to learn how to fight differently though." Zoro said, "If we go into the battle unprepared it will probably be the end for us."

"But what's so hard about using the Climatact? You just whack people with it and stuff.. right?" Sanji asked Nami. She looked back at him, horrified.

"It's way more than just whacking people!" she yelled. The waitress came back to them with their meals.

"What town is this, anyway?" Luffy asked, starting to eat.

"Suraku Village." a voice answered. They turned towards the voice and saw an older guy behind them. "I take it that it's your first time here?"

"Yeah." Sanji answered.

"And you're pirates?" he asked them. Luffy nodded. "Which means you're probably after the treasure hidden in the forest, right?" Nami's eyes lit up.

"T-treasure!" she answered quickly.

"In the forest? Seems like a pain in the butt to find." Zoro commented.

"There's a reason that no one has gotten the treasure yet. See, when the island was founded..." the old man said. He started to tell them a story. Once he had finished, everyone seemed to be shocked.

"Wh-what!?" Nami yelled.


End file.
